Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy(デイジー姫: Deijī-hime in Japanese) is the lovely and beautiful princess of Sarasaland, a land existing in the same universe as the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy made her debut appearance in Super Mario Land on the Game Boy in 1989. Then she made a cameo appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf. After that, she didn't appear in a game for 9 years. Luckily, after her revival in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 in 2000 she started to appear as a regular spin-off character due to the lack of human characters in the Mario universe at the time. Appearances See Daisy's Appearances for the list of games she has appeared in. Designs and Physical Appearances Super Mario Land Daisy While her in-game sprite is only 8-bit and lacks colors, Daisy's official artwork for Super Mario Land shows a detailed image of her. She has a round face shape and a beauty mark on her upper right cheek. She has long, red and ginger hair. Her earrings, dress jewel, and crown jewel all have blue gemstones encircled by five to six white petals. She wears a yellow dress with white flower motifs at the bottom of it. Her crown is red with no present gemstones on the side. Compared to Peach, Daisy has a rounder face, black eyes (which became blue in NES Open Tournament Golf) with only 2 eyelashes, a smaller nose, a bigger mouth with finer lips and hair of the same length but with a slightly different style. The most recent appearance of this design was in Super Mario Bros. Paint World , using the same artwork from Super Mario Land but this one depicts Daisy with Peach's color scheme. Additionally, an image featuring Luigi, Princess Peach and Toad was mistakenly titled "Mario & Daisy". Daisy9.png|Daisy's official artwork from Super Mario Land DaisySMLGB.gif|Daisy's in-game model for Super Mario Land Princess_Daisy_-_Super_Mario_Bros._Print_World.png|Daisy with Peach's color scheme in Super Mario Bros. Paint World Nintendo 64 Daisy When Daisy returned to the Mario series in Mario Tennis 64 she was given her first redesign. Further changes were made to distinguish her from Peach. She was given a tan, presumably because of her ruling over an exotic country, her hair was made dark auburn and longer than Peach's, she also had a slightly rounder face than before and noticeably smaller features. Her crown became rose-colored and the gemstone in the center was golden with blue gemstones on the sides. Her earrings and dress jewel retained their blue gem design until in Mario Party 3 and Super Smash Bros. Melee where her jewelry changed into a more turquoise color with an indigo transition shade. Her dress was slightly shorter than Peach's dress and given the same design she had in Super Mario Land. In Mario Party 3, she wore red pumps with high heels despite her artwork showing them as orange, while her Super Smash Bros. Melee trophy shows them as brown. Mario Party 4 was the first Mario game where Daisy does not have this design and instead uses her current design. However, Mario Party-e, an e-reader game for the Game Boy Advance has Daisy in her N64 design, despite the boxart showing her current design. Mario Party DS is the most recent game to show Daisy's classic design, where the Mario's Puzzle Party Minigame from Mario Party 3 returns and the icons for every character except Toad (who wasn't playable in Mario Party 3) are changed back to their N64 designs. Daisy's flower emblem had 6 petals on her dress. MP3Aoport-2 (1).png|Mario Party 3 Artwork MP3daisymodel.png|Mario Party 3 In-game Model 100px-Daisy Trophy Melee.png|Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophy Modern Daisy Daisy received her second and current redesign in the early GCN era. She lost her tan and was given a very pale complexion. Her face was made wider and her cheeks became puffy to emphasize her sassy, tomboyish personality. Facial features such as her nose, were presumably given a wider size to fit her new face shape. Her eyes were also made bigger to fit her new face shape and her irises became light blue. Her earrings now have a total of 6 white petals and the surrounding gem retains the turquoise color but lost the indigo transition shade. Her hair returns to its original titian color but is made shorter with a curlier end. The crown is made gold and is given a turquoise gem in the center surrounded by four white petals with red gems on the side. Her dress resembles Peach's dress but with two frills at the end of it and its colors are a golden yellow with deep orange highlights instead of its previous amber shade with white highlights. The high heel pumps she wears with her dress are orange traced with red. The body differences between Peach and Daisy are further distinguished during this period. Daisy is given a shorter body while Peach has a smaller waistline and a taller height. Her tomboyish and energetic sides are developed and is during the years more differentiated from Peach in their individual animations and characteristics. She is shown to be more cheerful, confident and brash. Daisy render.png|Mario Party 8 Artwork 640px-SuperMarioParty Daisy.png|Super Mario Party Artwork ItadakiDaisy.PNG|Itadaki Street Artwork Although Daisy wears her sportswear in more games, her dress is considered to be her main attire. Additionally, Peach's dress is slightly more curved than Daisy's, while Daisy's crown is slightly smaller than Peach's. Tumblr nzegnozYJv2v1kejho1 1280.png|The difference between Peach and Daisy's dresses and crowns Clone Page 3.jpg|Explanation of differences between Daisy and Peach's attire. Clone Page 2.jpg|Explanation of the physical differences of Daisy and Peach Daisy's Sportswear Daisy's Classic Sports Dress In NES Open Tournament Golf and in the Mario Tennis games on the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color, Daisy wears a skirt which is inspired by the yellow and white dress she wore in Super Mario Land. In NES Open Tournament Golf, Daisy wears yellow shoes. In Mario Tennis, she wears knee-high socks and orange shoes. Unlike Peach, Daisy doesn't wear her crown. In-game Daisy for NES Open Tournament Golf appears with blonde hair and a blue skirt due to color limitations. Daisy_NES.png|Daisy in NES Open Tournament Golf ClassicTennisDaisy-0.png|Daisy in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 DaisyTennis64trophy.png|Daisy's in-game model for Mario Tennis (N64) Daisy's Sports Outfit In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy was given a sports outfit. The outfit exists of a bright yellow tank top, orange and yellow shorts and orange and yellow tennis shoes with yellow laces. Daisy wears this outfit more than any other outfit, including her regular dress. She wears this in almost every sports game. While Daisy's main design has her wearing her traditional dress, Daisy actually wears her sports outfit in more games than she wears her dress. This is because of Daisy's more frequent appearances are in sports games. In Mario Power Tennis, in the cutscene where the player completes tournament as her, Daisy's tennis shoes are replaced with yellow and orange rollerblades with grey wheels. DaisyBaseball.png Daisy Artwork - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (1).png 331px-MTA Models Daisy.png Daisy In Her Tennis/Golf Wear In addition to her standard sports outfit, Daisy also has another sports outfit with a skirt. She first wore this outfit in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 where it was an unlockable outfit for Daisy. This outfit was also in Mario Sports Mix, again as an alternative outfit. It is a bright yellow skirt with orange accents at the bottom, just like her regular dress. This outfit is similar to Peach's Tennis Outfit that originated from Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Peach would later gain a regular sports outfit with shorts just like Daisy's starting in Mario Superstar Baseball. Daisy also wears this Tennis outfit in Mario Tennis Open and Mario Golf: World Tour. However in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Daisy instead wears her regular sports outfit instead of the skirt. Daisy goes back to wearing this outfit for tennis and golf in Mario Sports Superstars. 013e.png Daisy In Her Strikers Outfit In Super Mario Strikers Daisy plays in orange and her team number is 9. Her outfit exists of two pieces: a jersey and shorts. She also wears soccer shoes. In Mario Strikers Charged she plays again in orange with her team number again being 9. This time however, she also has an alternate turquoise-colored outfit. Her outfit looks similar to the outfit in the first installment, but now has added armor due to the game being rougher. SMSArt.PNG|Daisy in Super Mario Strikers 026b.png|Daisy in Mario Strikers Charged. StrikersCharged Daisy Alt Model.png|Daisy's alternate uniform in Mario Strikers Charged. Daisy In Her Winter Wear In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Daisy wore a special winter sports outfit. It appears to be a small yellow dress on top of an orange shrug and orange leggings, all with white accents. She also wears white gloves and white boots with yellow soles. Outside of the Winter Olympics, Daisy also wears her "Winter Wear" in equestrian in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as well as the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Daisy's winter outfit has only been used in the Mario & Sonic series and has not been used in any Mario sports games outside of the Mario & Sonic crossover games. Even the horse racing in Mario Sports Superstars has Daisy wearing her traditional sports outfit. Daisy's winter suit is fluffy on the edge of her skirt and gloves, but the only artwork where that is shown is her artwork from Mario & Sonic At The Sochi 2014 Olympic Games, while the other artworks only have a white edge. 020.png DaisyWinter-0.png Daisy In Her Leotard/Swimsuit Daisy wears a bright yellow and deep orange leotard, or one piece athletic outfit that she only wears in swimming and gymnastics events in the Mario & Sonic games starting with Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. It was revealed in an Iwata Asks how the females almost did not get this outfit. Originally, SEGA wanted Daisy, Peach, Amy and Blaze to wear swimsuits in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, but the idea was rejected by Nintendo. Daisy and the other girls did eventually get swimsuits in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. The most recent game to have Daisy wearing this outfit was in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Like the winter outfit, Daisy has only worn this outfit in the Mario & Sonic series. 016b.png Daisy In Her Biker Outfit In Mario Kart Wii, Daisy receives a new biker outfit for when she is riding bikes. The outfit also appears in Mario Kart 8 when Daisy is riding a bike or ATV. This jumpsuit is identical to the ones worn by Peach and Rosalina, except Daisy has yellow stripes and boots instead of pink or light blue. The back of Daisy's jumpsuit has a yellow heart design on it, which is shared with Peach and Rosalina except for the color difference. 3c5edd1fb5b10c8e35fea851fd6b32b4.jpg 10737.png Personality Since her first appearance in Super Mario Land, Daisy is described as being tomboyish with a cheerful and charming disposition. She is competitive and lively but is also confident and kind. Additionally, she is also shown to be less refined and more immature than Princess Peach, possibly because she is described as being very young. In the KC Deluxe manga, Daisy is extremely tomboyish and mischievous. She brazenly flirts with Mario who reciprocates her interest, much to Peach's dismay, and is shown being seductive and even at times belligerent. In Mario Party 3, Daisy shows a similar characterization as she has no qualms about slapping Bowser because he was in her way and flirting with the Millennial Star to get the beauty stamp. In Japanese and English versions of Fortune Street, Daisy is shown with a domineering, brash character. Her words are often playfully teasing, sometimes too harsh, especially to Luigi; whom she teases and bosses around when his shops aren't big enough. She seems to be impulsive and quick to fly off the handle, as her words tend to be sharper and uncontrolled if she feels irritated. Peach in contrast, is shown to be more thoughtful and careful in her expressions, while Daisy is more competitive, blunt and impolite. However, she is shown as optimistic and down-to-earth in most of the spin-off titles and a pleasant companion, especially to Princess Peach. Daisy enjoys activities such as sports, roller skating, cheerleading, this contrasts to Peach who enjoys video games baking and gardening. However, the two seem to share an interest in food as Daisy's sponsors include Daisy Candy '''and '''Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie. Alternative Forms Daisy can appear in other forms that show up briefly games she appeared in, or solely in one game. Below are all of the alternative forms/ appearances Daisy has taken on to date. Shadow Daisy The Legends Showdown mode in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games would feature clones of characters called shadow variants of the characters. They appear to be evil and have a characteristic dark blue complexion with white-blue eyes. The playable characters have to face off against these shadow characters in events. Bitsize Daisy Mario Party 8 features 8-bit versions of the playable characters. When a character eats a Bitsize Candy they will turn into an 8-bit version of themselves. Bitsize characters hit Coin Blocks that contain three coins inside for every space they move until their move is complete. 8-bit Daisy ''' Super Mario Maker would introduce Mystery Mushrooms where Mario can use to turn into mostly 8-bit costumes of characters. Interestingly, Daisy's dress appears to have lost its second frill at the bottom. This is most likely due to the limited space to work with on her model. Her brooch underneath her neck collar also noticeably lacks white petals. The player can unlock this 8-bit Daisy by beating Adventure in Sarasaland, an event course based on Daisy. '''Bubble Daisy Mario Party: Island Tour would feature evil versions of the playable characters made by Bowser's bubble machine to hinder the player's progress in Bowser's Tower. They are characteristically a light blue color with reflections similar to a typical bubble. Fake Daisy In Super Mario Land, after beating the boss of world one, two and three the player is transported to go a room where "Daisy" is trapped. After "Daisy" thanks Mario it turns out that she is actually a costume and she will turn into an enemy and go away. These are similar to the Fake Bowsers from Super Mario Bros and Super Mario 3D Land, which would be revealed to be minions of Bowser upon being defeated by Mario. Crystallized Daisy Crystallized Daisy is Daisy's ultimate form when Daisy performs her Mega Strike in Mario Strikers Charged. During this transformation, Daisy jumps up high into the air with the ball. She then raises her hand, charging crystals into her clenched fist as her skin turns black and her eyes glow a bright blue color and she punches the ball straight towards the goal emitting shining crystals throughout the mega strike. Small Daisy The Small Form introduced in Super Mario Bros. is the weakest form of a player character. The players turn into this form when hit by an enemy or obstacle when under the effect of a Super Mushroom. Small Daisy was introduced in Super Mario Run. Regular Daisy takes this form when hit by an enemy or an obstacle, but can be restored to her default form after coming into contact with a Super Mushroom. Mega Daisy Mega Daisy is a form Daisy takes when using the Mega Mushroom item. The Mega Mushroom enlarges the individual and increases their strength and allows them to destroy almost any object. Mega Daisy was introduced in Mario Party 4 when the Mega Mushroom was first introduced as well. Daisy would go on to use this form in Mario Party 7, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and most recently Mario Tennis Ultra Smash. Invincible Daisy Invincible Daisy is a temporary powerful form Daisy can take in various game she appears in by using the Super Star. The Super Star is an item that transforms the character, surrounding them in a colorful shield making them temporarily invulnerable to almost anything including enemies, objects and others. This item first appears in Super Mario Bros. Daisy was first seen taking this form in Mario Kart: Double Dash and has taken this form in the rest of her appearances in the Mario Kart series. She can also be seen taking this form in the Mario Sports series games and in Super Mario Run. 'Bowlo Daisy' Bowlo Daisy is an alternate form of Daisy making it's only appearance in Mario Party 8. Daisy can transform into Bowlo form after eating the Bowlo Candy. The Bowlo Candy will then transform Daisy into a large rubber ball that tramples and steals the coins of any opponent in her path. The effects wear off once Daisy's turn is over. Relevancy Nintendo's own tumblr confirmed Daisy was an important character to the Mario franchise. Daisy appears in the game Shadow Spotter ''through Nintendo of Europe's Nintendo Kid's Club website: Daisy appears on the header of the official YouTube of Play Nintendo: Additionally, Daisy appears on Nintendo of America's Twitter header. Daisy is pictured to the right of Mario, and is evidently shorter than Peach in this image. It is notable that out of all artworks used, Daisy's is the newest, while characters such as Toad, Wario, and Waluigi have incredibly outdated reused artworks. In early 2016, Nintendo launched a new program My Nintendo to replace the old rewards program of Club Nintendo. Alongside the launch of Miitomo, Nintendo has stated "big changes have come". With this new leaf, Nintendo has changed the banners to Nintendo's YouTube Channel and Nintendo of America's Twitter. Nintendo of America's twitter header features Daisy again, but this time from an older artwork from Itadaki Street DS. She can just barely be seen above Mario's shoulder. Interestingly, some characters from the previous one such as Waluigi, Bowser, and DK, have been removed, while new characters not present in the previous one (above) appear here, including Birdo, Bowser Jr, and others. At the same time, Nintendo's official YouTube account uploaded a similar graphic with a red background, with various characters outlined in a darker red tone. Although the image is a repeating pattern, Daisy can only be seen once here - at the bottom left corner. Daisy has her own bio on Play Nintendo under the "Friends" Section. Interestingly, the list of games on her page say that she in Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U, while other non-playable characters such as Toad do not have these games listed on their page. Daisy's page: https://play.nintendo.com/themes/friends/princess-daisy/ On Play Nintendo, she is also featured in one of the minigames. Every time, the game lets you choose between two characters before it determines who you picked the most. SR3.png SR4.png Impact * Daisy starred in the Super Mario Bros. movie. as Luigi's love interest. * Daisy has received several Outside references in non-Mario games. * Daisy was mentioned in a question on Jeopardy due to Super Mario Land's commercial success in North America. * The Super Mario Compact Disco album released in the 1990's have some references to Daisy. Daisy even sang one of the songs. Daisy is also referenced in the Super Mario USA song despite not appearing in that game. Outside References For references to Daisy outside of mainline Mario games, please see ''Outside References. Relationships For information about Daisy's relationships with various characters, please see Daisy's Relationships. Trivia ☀ While Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland, Mario Party 6's website suggests that Daisy currently lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. ☀ Daisy's Super Mario Land design and N64 Era Design have a White and Daisy color palette, same as the flower Daisy, the flower Princess Daisy is named after and more interestingly Daisy's N64 Design has a crown jewel of a Daisy! ☀ Princess Daisy has appeared in over 70 games, which makes her the second most appearing female video game character. Only Peach has appeared in more games (more than 90 games). However, nearly all of these games are spin-off titles, which may be why some people refer to her as the "Queen of spin-offs". Princess Daisy can't be considered as a spin-off only character though, as she has been created for a main game, Super Mario Land. ☀ In the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii guides written by Prima Games, it is stated that Daisy is Peach's cousin. Mario Kart Wii's guide also says that Daisy was saved by both Mario and Luigi from Tatanga. However, Luigi did not appear in Super Mario Land. No Mario game has ever confirmed Peach and Daisy to be cousins, instead just referring to them as friends. ☀ Princess Daisy is one of the few major Mario characters to not have been created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Other examples include Wario and Rosalina. ☀ Many people believe that Gunpei Yokoi created both Daisy and Wario, however he did not create either of them. Gunpei Yokoi has never been credited as a character designer in any game he has been involved with. Wario was created by Hiroji Kiyotake, and no specific creator has been attributed for Daisy. Satoru Okada (director of Super Mario Land) or Hirofumi Matsuoka and/or Masahiko Mashimo (graphic designers for the game) would be more likely to have the creator(s) of Daisy. ☀ Luigi, Waluigi, Tatanga and the fake Millennium Star from Mario Party 3 all have crushes on Daisy. ☀ Princess Daisy's name doesn't change in any of the European localizations (Russian localization not included), excluding some Portuguese magazines which call her "Princesa Margarida" (which still translates to "Princess Daisy" when translated from Portuguese). Category:Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sarasaland Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Games Category:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Mario Strikers Category:Tatanga Category:Mario Tennis Category:Mario Golf Category:Main games Category:Mario Party Category:Sports games Category:Super Mario Land Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Mario Kart Wii